


5 Times Vladimir Hugged Godfrey, and 1 Time He Didn't

by Spadernator



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Strahd, knights of the silver dragon - Freeform, mild Curse of Strahd spoilers, they deserve nothing but the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadernator/pseuds/Spadernator
Summary: In the time before Strahd, the Knights of the Silver Order were proud defenders of the Valley south of Vallaki. Godfrey sought them out seeking glory, unaware that he might also find love.





	5 Times Vladimir Hugged Godfrey, and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> My DnD group is playing Curse of Strahd, and when we encountered Vladimir and Godfrey I joked that I would write fic for them. Somehow the joke turned into an actual fic, and then somehow my friends liked it enough to give me the confidence to post it. I hope you enjoy as much as they did!

1

*

Godfrey had travelled for miles through the country to reach the famed valley. Word of the great dragon Argonvost had travelled far, tales of the noble knights that assisted him. The villagers of Vallaki had been helpful in pointing him in the right direction. Now he could see the mansion, rising up at the lip of the valley, overlooking the lands the Silver Dragon had sworn to protect. He started to make his way up toward the door, but before he could reach it, he heard the rumbling of stone. 

Without a second thought, Godfrey practically launched himself off the steps and rolled to the side as a stream of fire went through the space that he had been standing in. A sharp bark of laughter came from the tower above. 

“Somebody let Lord Argonvost know it works perfectly.” Godfrey turned his face skyward, squinting as he tried to see where the voice was coming from. “State your business, traveller.” 

“I wish to be a knight!” 

It took a few moments before the door opened. “Bold choice to show up unannounced and ask entrance into our order.” 

The man framed in the doorway was well built. He was not wearing armor, but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was a fighter. Godfrey realized he hadn’t fully recovered after rolling off the steps. He hurriedly started brushing dirt off his clothes, before remembering that he had been sleeping in the clothes for a little while so he wasn’t helping anything. 

“We’ll have to be sure you’re fit for the role. To start, let’s get you sparring.” 

\---

Godfrey was breathing heavily at the end, but so was his sparring partner. Sir Vladimir came over and clapped him on the shoulder, pulling him into a quick side hug. “Welcome on. You won’t be a knight for a little bit yet, but we’ll test your mettle more in the field.”

2

**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the hall where the Knights stood, lined against the windowed walls. Argonvost stood at one end of the hall, and Godfrey approached. He had not had much opportunity to really interact with Argonvost since arriving, and now that he was to be properly knighted, he wished he had. Perhaps then he’d be able to read the expression on the dragon’s face, stoic even in human form. 

Godfrey snuck a quick glance to the side, to Argonvost’s right, where Vladimir stood. His ceremonial armor was certainly less useful than his normal armor. His hair was pulled back into a simple braid. Vladimir’s expression was easier to read, and the smile was certainly one of pride. Godfrey realised he had been looking maybe a bit longer than a glance and he quickly looked back to Argonvost, his face heating. Argonvost’s stoicism had faded slightly into what seemed to be a very small smirk.

Godfrey reached the front of the hall. He knelt in front of Argonvost and bowed his head forward. 

“Do you vow to uphold the honor of the Order of the Silver Dragon?”

“I do.”

“Do you vow to maintain the safety of this valley, even should it cost you your life?” 

“I do.”

“Do you vow to defend your fellow knights, and be vigilant in refraining from fraternizing with the enemy?” 

“I do.”

“Then I do dub thee a Knight of the Order of the Silver Dragon.” Argonvost rested the sword on one of his shoulders. “Rise, Sir Godfrey.” 

Vladimir stepped forward and strapped Godfrey’s sword and shield on. With a grin, he embraced Godfrey tightly. “Congratulations, brother.”

3

***

Godfrey felt Vladimir’s hand brush his underneath the banquet table. When he looked over, Vladimir wasn’t making eye contact and was actually engaging in a conversation with somebody else. Godfrey hesitantly returned the brush, and smiled as Vladimir’s fingers interlaced with his. 

It was not quite as easy to eat with only one hand, but Godfrey had no intent of lifting his hand back above the side of the table. He gently brushed his thumb over the back of Vladimir’s hand, feeling the smoothness of the skin there. As the food was gone, dancing was beginning to start. People from the valley had turned out for the festival, and the Knights were glad to have an opportunity to court. Eventually, Godfrey got to his feet. 

“I think I’m going to retire for the evening.” The few knights who were still around nodded and made their own ways to the dance floor. Few people, if anybody, noticed that Vladimir followed Godfrey out. 

“Sir Vladimir?”

Vladimir pulled Godfrey close and kissed him. Godfrey was surprised how soft it was. With how firmly he held on, Godfrey would have expected the kiss to be just as powerful. After a moment though, he stopped thinking too much about it and just leaned into it. Finally they pulled apart just enough to breathe again.

“Sir Vladimir…”

“Godfrey. Just call me Vlad.” Godfrey’s face felt hot, and he wasn’t sure if it was just from embarrassment or not. 

4

****

The morning light was just barely starting to creep in through the windows of Vladimir’s quarters when Godfrey squinted awake. He had volunteered to investigate whispers of undead in the southern part of the valley, and it would be best if he had an early start. And yet… the slow flutter of Vladimir’s breath on the back of his neck was already soothing him back to sleep.

No, he had duty. Vladimir would understand. Reluctantly, Godfrey disentangled himself from Vladimir and set about dressing himself. He would, of course, need to return to his own quarters to gather his weapons and armor, then to the kitchens to see what supplies they’d be able to set him up with…

“Hey,” Vladimir murmured, half sitting up. 

“Sorry Vlad, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Godfrey whispered, resting a hand on Vladimir’s shoulder. “I have to get going, long journey today.” 

“Right, of course.” Before Godfrey could protest that he should go back to sleep, Vladimir swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wrapping his arms around Godfrey. 

“Stay safe, okay? Come back home.” 

Godfrey returned the hug, tucking his face into Vladimir’s neck. The journey could wait a moment longer.

5

*****

“He’s coming, isn’t he?” Godfrey didn’t really have to ask, the expression on Vladimir’s face was more than he needed to know. Strahd would come. They were too great a threat, too large a foe to leave for any potential uprising to come. 

“We will hold the line as long as we can.” Vladimir was firm, his confidence unwavered in this moment. “Argonvost must have a chance to face Strahd without the host interfering. This is our duty.”

If any of the knights were afraid, they didn’t show it. One by one, they stood from the conference table and knelt in a deep bow before Vladimir before going to grab their weaponry and head outside until Godfrey and Vladimir were left alone in the hall. For this moment, Godfrey was frozen in his chair. 

“Sir Godfrey.” 

Vladimir’s voice was firm, and left no room for argument. He found himself on his feet, walking over to Vladimir. Before he could bow, Vladimir placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Before he could react, Vladimir pulled him into a tight hug. Before he could even hug back, he felt Vladimir’s lips by his ear.

“I love you.”

*******************************************************************************************************

Maybe it had been hours, or days since Strahd. Time seemed to slip away. Godfrey looked slowly at his companions seated at the table. How long would they wait? 

Godfrey pushed himself to his feet. The others shifted their heads to look up at him, eyes glazed and faces wrought with the familiar agony. Godfrey shuffled into the hall where Vladimir was seated on the throne, his gaze distant. 

“Vlad?” No response. Godfrey cleared his throat. “Sir Vladimir?”

“He can’t be killed. He can’t be killed, but he can still suffer,” Vladimir spat, thrumming with rage. 

“We don’t need to suffer with him Vlad, please, just let go.” 

“Silence!” Vladimir hit the floor with the butt of his weapon. “Return to the conference room, I will give you orders.”

Godfrey stood at the foot of the throne. A chill settled through him as he met Vladimir’s eyes and saw nothing. At least, nothing that he could recognize as the man he had loved. 

“Go!” Vladimir shoved out at Godfrey, making him stumble back several feet from the throne. “Return to the war room!” 

Turning back, Godfrey walked slowly down the corridor, shoulders slumped even further. He returned to his chair, and his fellows looked at him briefly before returning to gazing blankly ahead.


End file.
